Movements 2
by onlyIknew
Summary: Anouther one shot about our wonderful Alice and Jasper because I want to


Stephanie Meyers owns the people I play with in my head

Alice was seething as she entered the apartment that doubled as a studio for her designs. She was there to see the band the one she was outfitting not for a romp. How could she have been so stupid? God he had been sent from heaven she was sure of that though. Her body had responded to his touch as if she was on fire. She sighed and slid down the wall. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. She grimaced and stood moving to the shower. As the night wore on she had packed James shit and tossed it out side his door in the next building. She had her supplies and portfolio ready and picked out a perfect outfit. By seven thirty she was ready to meet one Mr. Whitlock. She took a cab uptown. Opening the office door she heard a southern voice swearing violently behind the door. "How in the fuck…" He rounded the corner she stopped just inside the door. "How in the hell do you get grape juice out of slacks?" He asked in his heavenly southern drawl brushing at his pants speaking to her feet. She sighed. "You do not. Throw them away." Her voice stopped him and he slid his gaze from the shoes to the pencil line skirt and tank top. Her skin seemed to glitter and the scarf around her neck drew his gaze, as it was a shimmering red with flecks of gold. She swallowed he watched her draw in her lower lip and finally he met the golden pools of her eyes. He swallowed. "Mary Brandon." He asked. She had stopped breathing. Oh God. Oh shit. She thought staring at the man she fucked the night before. "Alice." She whispered. "Thank you for your time." She said as she turned and headed out of the office. Jasper just stood there. What in the fuck just happened? God dam it he had to have her. Sprinting he slid into the elevator just as it closed. He hit the stop button.

"What is your name?" He sounded harsher than he wanted to. "Mary Alice Brandon." She said not looking at him. "Are you the one showing me the designs?" He asked his voice softer. "After my actions last night I think it wise for us not to work together. Not that, that is something I normally do. Have ever done." She was rambling she shut her mouth. He stepped towards her and slowly undid the scarf around her neck. She blushed. "Mine." He said softly claiming her neck and backing her into the door. Her case fell thank God it was zipped as he roamed his hand over her body. Once again fire shot through her and all though flew from her mind. "No wait." She moaned as he skimmed her shoulder sliding the tank top down her arm. "Wait later." He said sliding her skirt almost painfully slow up moaning as he reached the top of her thigh highs. He stopped at her underwear growling he reach over and tugged ripping them from her body. She gasped the moment his mouth had met her neck her body begged for this. He plunged a finger in her as she cried out. She arched into his hand whimpering as he with drew it and added a second. Rubbing her clit he knew it would not take long. "Please." She moaned. "Now." He moaned and tugging on his belt undid the soiled pants letting them drop to the floor. In a quick movement he thrust into her. She almost howled. "God." He groaned. He stopped feeling, needing, knowing he would explode soon. Take your time Whitlock he thought sliding slowly as she moaned around his tongue. He was loosing the thin tread of control he had as she moved from his mouth and explored his chin and neck with her lips and teeth. He was moving faster and closer to the release they both needed. "More," She moaned, as his mouth moved over bare skin. He brought his hand up and moving his thumb in rhythm with their movement over her clit she shattered. He covered her mouth as she moaned loudly. Three more thrusts and he joined her falling over the edge.

There breaths were ragged in the small space. He slowly moved away from her shivering at the loss of heat. She stood unsteady as she tried to straighten her skirt. He smiled as he saw the new mark he created. Raising his slacks from the floor he handed her, her scarf. "Alice." He said to her back as she had turned and pressed the stop button again starting the elevator. She fluffed her hair. He grabbed her arm and spun her around. He lifted her chin she looked away. "Please." She whispered. "Look at me." He ordered. She shuttered. He lowered his mouth to hers. She broke back gasping as the doors dinged open spinning once again she slid from his embrace. "Alice." He called again. She was gone into the crowd of people. He smiled at least he knew how to find her next time he took her it would not be standing up.


End file.
